


Don't Go

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drama, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Romance, Time Skips, spoilers for the endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: Yeah, I'm not really happy with this one. I couldn't get it out the way I wanted to and sort of just gave up and went with this. Plus, I'm still getting a hang of writing the bros, so, please excuse this if it wasn't the best.If you want, come visit, or yell at, me on Tumblr:http://elizaxspears.tumblr.com/





	Don't Go

“Don’t go.” the young prince whispered, gripping tightly to his blanket. The equally young advisor rubbed his eyes under his glasses, the sleeves of his pyjama top overlapping them slightly. The seven year old had just been on his way out to retire to his own bed but the five year old had called him back, looking at him with large blue eyes. “Please Iggy…”

The boy had a nightmare the night before and he was connived it’d come back again this night if he was left alone. At first, Ignis was eager for his own bed but after realizing the prince wouldn’t sleep otherwise, he dropped his hands and smiled. “I’ll stay.” he said.

Noct scooted over in his bed, allowing Ignis room to clamber under the warm blankets with him. When his friend looked comfortable enough, with his glasses safely resting on the nightstand, the younger child pressed close to Ignis, grasping at the front of his night shirt, seeking protection. Ignis accepted it, wrapping his arms tight enough around the prince that he wouldn’t crush him but assured Noct he wasn’t alone. “I’m here Noct.” he whispered, petting Noct’s hair. “Don’t worry.” there was a muffled hiccup of a sob as Noct shoved his face further into Ignis’ chest and Ignis only held him closer. Eventually, once Noct realized nothing was going to hurt him, it took him no time to fall into a deep sleep. Ignis stayed up a few minutes longer to make sure his prince was out before joining him in slumber.

 

____________________________________

 

“Don’t go.” the prince as a teenager muttered into his knees where he currently had his face pressed. “Just stay a little longer.”

Prompto paused midway putting on his left shoe. Noct had been acting closed off all week, not that he didn’t have a good reason too and despite Prompto’s attempts to lighten the mood, Noct didn’t cheer up. So Prompto took it as a sign that Noct just wanted to be left alone, to have some space and he was willing to give his best friend that.

He dropped everything on a dime when he heard Noct’s quiet plea. He dropped down on the couch at Noct’s back, unsure of what to do except talk. “Hey, I’m not goin’ anywhere.” he assured, resting his hand on Noct’s should. “You wanna talk?”

“No. Just stay.”

The blonde shifted to envelop Noct in a tight hug, assuring him physically as well he was there whenever Noct needed him. “How long do you want me around?”

“Just stay.” he repeated.

Prompto nodded, knowing Noct could feel it. “Don’t worry buddy. I’m not leavin’.”

 

____________________________________

 

“Don’t go.” the prince gasped when Gladio shifted just slightly away from him.

The larger man gave Noct a look before returning to his spot next to him, keeping a cloth pressed over the prince’s wound. “I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

They’d taken a hunt, on that wasn’t meant to be this taxing but one thing led to another meaning Magitek assassins interrupted their hunt. The last of their potions had been used and they hadn’t the gil for more, so when Noct went down with a gash in his side and no potion with night approaching, Gladio carried Noct back to the haven while Ignis and Prompto took the regalia in a rush to turn in the hunt and buy a potion for the fallen prince. “I’m serious Gladio. Don’t even step outta the tent.”

Gladio ran a large hand over the prince’s back while taking a look at the wound. The bleeding had slowed at least. “i won’t leave your sight, don’t worry.” he glanced at the tent opening. “Iggy and Prompto should be back soon.”

“Still, don’t go.”

“I’m not, I’m not. Don’t worry.”

____________________________________

 

The fire crackled in front of them. King Noctis stood looking at his friends, his brothers. He had said his words, he had made his peace but his eyes watered all the same. This would be the last time they could be like this, for eternity. They were all silent, each one of them holding back from breaking down until Prompto finally broke the silence with a two familiar words, “don’t go..” his voice came muffled from his hands. All their attention shifted to the blonde as his shoulders shook with each held back sob. “Please Noct, don’t go yet.”

“I’m afraid we can't waste another day.” Ignis said though his voice cracked just slightly, his head bowed. “Noct must, _we_ must, finish this.”

“Damn it.” Gladio sighed. “This shit isn’t fair. We just get him back for him to leave again?”

“We knew this day was coming.” Ignis countered. “We knew we’d…” he shook his head. “We knew.”

Prompto suddenly burst to his feet and hugged Noctis tightly. “I’m not ready.”

Noct returned his embrace, squeezing him. “I know.”

Then another pair of arms hugged him, squeezing both him and Prompto. The big guy didn’t say anything, but his actions did then Noct looked over to Ignis. His hands were curled into tight fists on his knees, his back tense, shoulders squared. “Iggy.” his advisor looked up, in the direction he heard Noctis. He separated from the two to kneel in front of Ignis, taking the older mans hands. “You know, I know you know, so why are you so upset?”

“Does the question need an answer? For the very same reason Gladio and Prompto are. Simply because I know what is to come, does not make this any easier.”

Noct stood then, pulling Ignis to his feet. “Prompto, you still have your camera?”

“Yeah.” 

“Then let’s take one last photo, all of us, together.”

Prompto dug out his camera from his bag and they gathered around Ignis and Noct. Holding the camera above them and telling them all to smile, he snapped the photo. When it was time to go, Noct looked at the photo Prompto handed him. It was bittersweet, their smiles contrasting their tears. He watched his friends make their way from the haven and before he joined them, he set their last photo together on his camp chair, hoping this was a way for them to watch the sun rise, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm not really happy with this one. I couldn't get it out the way I wanted to and sort of just gave up and went with this. Plus, I'm still getting a hang of writing the bros, so, please excuse this if it wasn't the best.
> 
> If you want, come visit, or yell at, me on Tumblr:
> 
> http://elizaxspears.tumblr.com/


End file.
